New Found Family
by amydob
Summary: Damon and Stefan have adopted two fifteen year old girls and have started a new life for them. They have all sorts of crazy adventures, surprises and as with any new family, problems arising from their two new teens. Contains occasional, non-consensual corporal punishment of teens.


Damon threw Lara over his shoulder, furious. She was in huge trouble and knew it. Her heart was pounding through her chest and she was dreading reaching home. Not an hour earlier Damon had gone up to her room to wish her a good night and to send the fifteen year old to bed. When he was unable to find her, he sought out Lara's twin sister, Pippa.

"Hey, Pip. Where's Lara at?" He asked casually.

His question was met with a look of hesitation and pure mortification from the hazel eyed child. He didn't even need an answer. He knew right away that she was at the party in the forest. The same one the girls had been begging him about all week to no avail. Damon wasn't going to budge. The answer was "no". Not only were the girls just fifteen and under no circumstances allowed to drink, a full moon was out on the same Friday night of the event. That meant one thing, werewolves. Damon was not going to have the twins he had taken under his wing and grown to love out in such a dangerous environment unaccompanied.

He carefully placed Lara in the car and buckled her up. The smell of alcohol and cigarette smoke was so strong on her scantily clad body. The car ride home was silent. A rage filled Damon attempted to calm himself down and Lara did not dare speak, that was a bad idea even in her somewhat intoxicated state. Once they'd reached the Salvatore mansion, Lara ran straight for the stairs for bed hoping her given lecture would be delayed until the morning. She was embarrassed about being dragged out of the party as if she were a child. However, before she had even reached the staircase, Damon grabbed her arm and smugly said "not so fast". He walked over the couch, never relinquishing the tight grip he had on Lara's right arm, despite her best efforts to wriggle out of it. He pushed her into the couch and layed into her.  
"What you did tonight was incredibly stupid, Lara". She was wearing the face of arrogance even though deep down she was angry as she knew her actions wouldn't be without consequence. Another grounding, she thought with an eye roll.  
"Not only did you disobey me by sneaking out and the law by drinking, you put yourself in grave danger. Why!?" He asked, infuriated. His question was met with a shrug. This irritated Damon further.  
"I am determined to NEVER have a repeat of this again, Lara" he stated with a cock of an eyebrow.  
Lara sighed. "How long am I under house arrest for this time, Damon?"  
"I think you'll find this time won't be so pleasantly easy". And with that he stood her up and sat himself down. If Lara had the time to be bewildered she would have been, however Damon had her lying over in his knee in a matter of seconds.  
"I didn't want to have to do this, Lara. But you've really left me no choice. You've shown time and time again that grounding you isn't effective. We have to change our game plan" and with that Damon flipped up the tight skirt Lara was wearing and bared her backside. Lara layed over Damon's knee silently. She thought he was just trying to scare her and she would call his bluff and not react. However, she was brought out of her thoughts as Damon lifted his hand and brought it down with a firm smack to Lara's bare backside. She gasped out of shock not only because it hurt but also that Damon went through with it. He reined a few more firm smacks onto Lara and she began to sniffle.  
"I cannot accept reckless behaviour that puts you in this kind of danger, Lara. I will not accept it" and with that he began to spank her harder. A crying Lara jumped and threw her hands back to protect her stinging backside.  
"Damon, I've learnt my lesson. I've learnt my lesson. Sto-op" she cried through tears. Damon paid her no mind, taking her hands and pinning them to the smells of her back. He picked up the pace and began peppering the fifteen year old's burning behind. Lara began to cry harder and kick her legs about but this wasn't going to change Damon's mind. He continued to spank her for another three minutes, never easing on her. Once satisfied with the result he looked straight ahead and told Lara to make herself decent again before rubbing her back and trying to soothe her.  
"No matter how sore you are right now Lara, it's nothing on the pain I'm feeling for having to do that. I'm not sorry though, make no mistake. You deserved it and I promise you that was nothing on what it will be next time you disobey me. Your safety comes first. This pain is nothing on what you'll feel from an attack from a werewolf or another vampire. So PLEASE don't give me any reason to do that" Damon pleaded. Lara stayed silent and Damon gently picked her up and carried her into bed. She would've been exhausted after that.

Coming out of her room Damon bumped into Stefan.  
"Don't start, Stefan. I don't want to hear it" Without a word, Stefan pulled Damon into a brotherly, yet somewhat awkward embrace.  
"I know that wasn't easy for you, Damon. But you did the right thing. It's our duty to protect these girls" Stefan exclaimed to a very surprised Damon. Things were about to change in the Salvatore house and the twins weren't going to like it.


End file.
